Une nouvelle vie
by Dark Ry' 1998
Summary: Enfin la guerre se termine. Mais malheureusement pour Bilbo le destin et loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Le petit hobbit de la Comté doit encore faire ses preuves. Entre ténèbres et complots venez suivre l'aventure de la vie d'un, plus si simple, hobbit qui trouvera malgré tout le courage de continuer pour protéger les êtres qu'il aiment et pour enfin détruire le mal à sa source.
1. Chapter 1

_Pensées de Bilbo_

Pensées de Smaug

 **Pensées de Thorin**

""Pensées de Gandalf""

Chapitre 1: Nouvelle vie :

 _C'est fini…._

Bilbo regardait avec joie l'armée des orcs être chassé vers les tunnels des grands Manges-terres. Mais malgré la joie de voir cette guerre finie, une pointe de tristesse pure le traversa quand son regard se posa sur un groupe de nains et un en particulier.

Il soupira puis fit demi-tour, s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour commencer le voyage du retour.

oOo

Thorin se trouvait là. Fier au milieu de son peuple et victorieux de l'armée ennemie. Seules deux regrets venaient assombrir son sentiment d'allégresse. Le premier étant de ne pas avoir pu tuer Azog et de l'avoir involontairement laissé s'enfuir ; mais il allait remédier à cela en lançant des expéditions à sa poursuite, et y aller lui-même s'il le fallait.

Le deuxième était à la fois le plus complexe des deux et le plus facile. Il s'agissait de la honte d'avoir chassé le petit hobbit qui les accompagnait et qui avait seulement voulu les aider. Cette honte était d'autant plus grande que, pendant la bataille, Bilbo lui avait sauvé la vie. Le petit brun était revenu leur prêter main-forte et pour les prévenir du piège de l'orc blanc. Grâce à cela ses neveux étaient encore en vie et lui aussi.

Il voulait le retrouver d'une part pour s'excuser, mais aussi d'autre part pour lui avouer ses sentiments ; car oui depuis les dernières semaines de voyage, juste avant que la malédiction de sa famille ne lui obscurcisse la vue, il avait réalisé que le petit hobbit était bien plus important qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à ses yeux. Malheureusement il avait beau chercher le hobbit partout, il ne le voyait nulle part, et personne ne pouvait lui dire où le petit brun se trouvait. Même Gandalf ne le pouvait.

oOo

Il regarda dégouté son armée fuir. Il avait presque réussit à tuer ce pathétique Thorin Oakenshield mais le hobbit l'en avait empêché.

Oui…. c'était ça…. tout était de la faute de ce stupide petit hobbit.

Azog fit demi-tour et partit en direction d'un refuge orcs, il y reprendrait des forces avant de se mettre en chasse. Une chasse aux habitants de la Comté.

oOo

Gandalf se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Par sa faute Bilbo avait disparu on ne savait où….

Il était là, avec lui, et la bataille battait son plein. Il était avec lui et la seconde d'après…. La seconde d'après plus de hobbit. Et Gandalf ne savait pas du tout si Bilbo était en route pour la Comté ou non. Le magicien gris se reprit alors. Il se releva et tapa du pied sur le sol. Il était Gandalf le Gris tout de même, pas un de ces simples et stupides magicien de pacotille. Il allait retrouver ce hobbit et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne disparaissait pas comme ça ET encore moins sur un champ de guerre.

oOo

Bilbo arriva près du lac et de la dépouille du grand Smaug quand il se rendit compte que celle-ci, pour une raison qui lui échappait, lui paraissait fausse. Il se rapprocha de la rive et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait un œuf…. un œuf de dragon. Ou du moins les restes d'un œuf.

Il avança d'un pas quand soudain il le vit. Un petit dragon rouge aux yeux d'or. Ce dernier le fixa d'un air…. apeuré ? Bilbo ne comprenait pas et se fut un souvenir assez lointain qui lui fit "ouvrir" les yeux sur la situation.

FLASH BACK

Bilbo, petit hobbit de la Comté passionné d'histoire en tout genre, écoutait Gandalf lui en contait une.

Celle-ci racontait le mythe selon lequel un dragon ne pouvait mourir que si sa tête se retrouvait tranchée. Si telle n'était pas le cas celui-ci retournait dans son œuf pour éclore juste quelques heures après sa précédente mort.

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas mourir alors ? Demanda le petit Bilbo.

\- Si mais c'est très dure de les tuer, répondit le mage gris.

\- Mais pourquoi il existe des dragons gentils et des dragons méchants ?

Gandalf rigola et lui conta alors qu'un dragon de devenait bon ou mauvais qu'en fonction de celui qui en avait la charge. Si la personne qui élevait le dragon était bonne, le dragon serait bon et l'inverse était vrai. De même quand un dragon perdait la vie et se "réincarnait" il gardait généralement quelques scènes de sa vie d'avant.

FIN FLASH BACK

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et fixa Smaug. Ce dernier sentant sa dernière heure arriver couina, et se recroquevilla en voyant la lame du petit homme se lever pour le décapiter. Heureusement pour Smaug, Bilbo n'était pas mauvais.

Il s'accroupit près du petit cracheur de feu et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est décidé, murmura-t-il, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Smaug, choqué, ne put que lâcher des larmes de joie. Le hobbit l'acceptait…. il l'acceptait malgré le carnage qu'il avait fait dans sa folie. Bilbo sourit. Si le puissant dragon qu'était Smaug pleurait pour cela, il y avait alors encore de l'espoir.

 _Non_. Il secoua la tête et ajouta à voix haute.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de cela. Tu n'es PAS celui qui a fait cela, celui-ci est mort et a payé pour ses crimes, comprit ?

Le dragon aux yeux d'or hocha la tête dans le cou du hobbit.

\- Maintenant tu es Smaug Baggins, fils de Bilbo Baggins, d'accord ?

Smaug Baggins ré-hocha la tête et enfonça doucement ses griffes dans le veston mal en point de son papa en regardant la montagne solitaire s'éloignée petit à petit.

Une nouvelle vie commençait.


	2. Chapter 2 : deux ans et demi :

_Pensées de Bilbo_

Pensées de Smaug

 **Pensées de Thorin**

""Pensées de Gandalf""

Chapitre 1 : Deux ans et demi plus tard :

\- Mes crocs sont des épées !

Un dragon rouge aux yeux d'or sauta sur la table et taillada sa victime à coup de crocs pour appuyer ses dires. Et en seulement deux minutes il réduisit en lambeaux…. une tomate (?)

\- Mes griffes sont des lances !

Il sauta sur le plancher et griffa les pieds de la table, y laissant de grandes et profondes marques.

\- Mes ailes, un ouragan !

Il s'envolant faisant voler les papiers de la pièce, et il finit en fonçant dans la petite cheminée allumée d'un beau feu rouge orangée en hurlant :

\- Je suis le FEU !

\- Je suis rentré, annonça Bilbo en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- …. et je suis mort, murmura Smaug en filant sous le canapé.

\- Smaug ?! Smaug ?! Où es-tu ? Smaug ?! Où te caches-t…. SMAUG !

\- Et merde, couina le coupable sous son canapé.

Bilbo arriva et resta stupéfié devant les vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois un salon en ordre, et qui maintenant se trouvait être une pièce où des feuilles d toutes espèces y étaient éparpillées, les meubles étaient tous ou presque griffés et du jus de tomates dégoulinait de la table jusqu'au sol en bois.

\- Sors de ta cachette IMMEDIATEMENT jeune homme avant que je ne me mette VRAIMENT en colère !

Smaug prit son courage à deux pattes et sortit de dessous le canapé. Quand Bilbo vit son dragon de fils sortir il voulut tout d'abord l'engueuler bien comme il faut pour le foutoir dans le salon, mais à la vue des "yeux de cocker" de celui-ci il sentit toute sa colère s'évaporer d'un coup. Il soupira.

\- Bon viens là, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Smaug se précipita dans les bras de son père et celui-ci l'amena dans sa chambre.

\- On avait dit quoi pour les meubles Smaug ?!

\- Je suis désolé papa….

\- Y a de quoi jeune homme.

Le hobbit coucha son fils dans son lit et veilla sur lui jusqu'à ce que Morphée daigne passer ; puis il retourna au salon et rangea le désordre que le dragonneau avait causé.

Deux ans et demi était passé.

Ah il avait bien changé le petit hobbit de la Comté. Maintenant il s'entrainait tous les jours pour pouvoir protéger son merveilleux fils de tous les dangers quels qu'ils soient. Il avait appris maintes techniques de combat que ce soit avec ou sans armes, et tous ses entrainements avaient formé son corps. De petit hobbit légèrement enrobé, il était passé à un vrai guerrier hobbit comme il n'y en avait encore jamais eu (NDA : en même temps les hobbit ce sont pas des guerriers alors c'est vraiment le premier XD). Ses muscles bien que fins et peu marqués étaient bien présent. Sa taille était plus fine, ainsi que son visage. En réalité seul son regard n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi doux. Celui-ci ne se durcissait que pour ses ennemis, et ceux-ci tremblaient devant lui.

Bilbo, repensant à cela, trembla et ferma fortement les yeux. Les souvenirs des jours durs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il commença doucement à perdre le contrôle de lui-même et il allait s'effondrer quand soudain :

\- Papa ?

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fixa ceux dorés de son fils.

\- Smaug ? Pourquoi es-tu debout ?

\- Je…., le dragonneau ne put rien dire d'autre et au lieu de ça il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionna avec joie et soulagement.

\- Pardon.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses Smaug ?

\- Parce que…. parce que c'est de ma faute si…. si tu as dû faire tout ça et….

\- Ce n'est en rien ta faute !

Bilbo enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'écaille de son fils pour oublier. Oublier qu'il avait tué toutes ces personnes. Et même s'il l'avait fait pour protéger son garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. De revoir encore et toujours leurs yeux terrorisés quand ils comprenaient au dernier moment que c'était la fin. Qu'ils allaient mourir et qu'il n'y avait malheureusement, pour eux, plus aucunes échappatoires.

Heureusement pour lui, l'image de son fils heureux et en bonne santé le gardait sain d'esprit. Oui, si tuer pouvait permettre à son fils d'être heureux et en sécurité alors soit, sa vie et ses mains seraient dorénavant teintées de rouge.

Pour son fils, il ferait ce qu'il faut.

oOo

Deux ans et six mois.

C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu pour remettre droit le royaume des nains, pour reconstruire et nettoyer Erebor de la présence du cracheur de feu et pour couronner enfin le roi Thorin Oakenshield.

Gandalf était resté pour aider les nains et les humains de Lac-ville qui, eux, s'était installés dans l'ancienne ville, au pied de la montagne solitaire, qu'ils avaient commencé à rebâtir dès la fin de la bataille des cinq armées.

Thorin, lui, était resté pour son peuple, mais l'on voyait bien que son attention et son esprit était depuis longtemps tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas passer un traité avec la Comté, intervint Kili alors qu'ils étaient tous à table (NDA : "tous" signifiant les nains de la compagnie, Gandalf, Dain et Legolas qui a décidé de rester un peu).

Un silence tomba sur la table entière.

\- En quoi cela nous serait profitable ? Commença alors Dain.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tendirent alors, à l'exception de Thorin. Ils avaient bien sûr tous remarqué que Dain voyait d'un mauvais œil les sentiments du roi nain pour le petit hobbit. Pour lui, seul un guerrier conviendrait pour Thorin ou alors une femme naines de bonne famille.

\- Et bien ils ont un bon commerce, dit Kili, ils sont travailleurs et….

\- Et ils ont une herbe à pipe fantastique (NDA : je vois déjà vos sourires bandes de perverses XD), intervint Bofur pour aider son ami à cours de mots.

\- Oui, surenchérit Balin, la meilleure de toute à ce qu'il parait.

Ils se mirent alors à tous parler en même temps sur les avantages qu'un tel traité apporterait.

\- SILENCE ! Hurla Dain? Vous croyez sincèrement que je ne vois pas ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez retrouver ce pathétique petit hobbit qui a préféré fuir et….

Un poing s'abattit sur le bois de chêne de la table et tous se tournèrent vers Thorin qui s'était brusquement levé.

\- Je ne vous permets pas Dain. Bien que vous soyez mon cousin, je ne vous permettrais jamais d'insulter Bilbo. Il est courageux, fier, loyal, d'une grande ténacité, doux, gentil et pleins d'autres qualités que vous ne posséderez jamais. Il nous a sauvés la vie maintes et maintes fois de dangers bien réels et cela souvent au péril de la sienne. Alors NON ! Je ne vous permet pas de l'insulter et ENCORE MOINS DEVANT MOI !

Il ajouta alors plus calmement :

\- De plus l'idée de Kili et bonne, cela nous permettrait de relancé le commerce des nains avec d'autres races que la nôtre et que celle des humains.

\- Et puis si je peux me permettre, se manifesta Gandalf, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir si oui ou non Bilbo est rentré chez lui en Comté, et même s'il est toujours…. en vie.

Thorin serra les poings à cette éventualité mais se reprit vite.

\- Un tel traité serait en effet profitable au peuple des nains. Que tous les nains de la compagnie se préparent. Dain tu prendras ma place comme régent du royaume le temps de mon absence. Gandalf ? Legolas ?

Le roi des nains se retourna vers le magicien et le prince archer de Mirkwood avec interrogation.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit simplement Gandalf en retournant à son repas.

\- Je viendrais, ajouta l'elfe blond.

\- Bien.

Thorin quitta la table, son appétit coupé, et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour préparer ses affaires.

 **Enfin !**

Il allait enfin le revoir.


	3. Chapter 3 : pouvoir destructeur :

§ Viens à moi…. viens à moi…. aller tu peux le faire…. viens à moi…. viens à m- §.

\- NOOOOOON !

Bilbo se redressa dans un sursaut involontaire. Sa respiration était anarchique et il était trempé de sueur.

Encore.

IL l'appelait encore. Depuis que le hobbit l'avait ramassé dans l'antre de Gollum, IL n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de contrôler son esprit…. mais depuis la fin de la bataille des cinq armées IL essayait autre chose que la force brute. Maintenant IL voulait s'introduire tout doucement dans son esprit pour le noyer dans sa noirceur, pour que ses ténèbres le gagnent petit à petit.

Mais il résistait, et sa résistance semblait plaire à l'anneau et le conforter dans son désir d'avoir Bilbo. Le petit brun se secoua et se leva prendre une douche. L'aube n'arriverait pas avant encore une ou deux heures, ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour s'entraîner.

oOo

Il était dans sa chambre quand il avait entendu le cri de son père. Il savait ce que cette enflure d'anneau voulait et il le détestait pour ça.

Smaug entendit son père se lever pour ses exercices mais resta couché. Il s'enroula autour de lui-même et pensa à l'anneau d'or. Est-ce que s'il éloignait son papa de cette chose, son emprise serait moins forte ? Ils l'avaient enterré dans la cave, dans une boîte en plomb…. mais il semblerait que finalement cela n'est pas suffi….

Heureusement son père était plus fort qu'on ne pouvait le croire au premier abord.

oOo

Gandalf s'inquiétait. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était rien, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce sentiment ne cessait de s'intensifier alors qu'il s'approchait de la Comté et par la même de Bilbo. Oh il était sûr et certains que Bilbo était en vie, on ne tuerait pas le hobbit aussi facilement, toutefois ses soupçons sur une certaine entité maléfique ramassée dans les fonts de la cité gobeline commençaient à devenir de plus en plus fort. Et si Bilbo L'avait vraiment trouvé et, pire encore, gardé…. il n'aurait plus alors aucune chance, ou presque, de retrouver le hobbit tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Toutefois quelque chose au fond de lui-même continuait de le rassurer sur la santé mentale du hobbit, mais il ne savait aucunement ce que cela pouvait être, car après tout personne à ce jour n'avait pu résister à l'anneau et à son pouvoir.

Le mage gris entendit un bruit et son cheval hennit. Le magicien releva la tête et sourit. Enfin la Comté était en vue. Ils y seraient en début d'après-midi.

Il regarda le visage des nains sur leur poneys et se rendit compte qu'ils semblaient tous très impatients. Impatients de revoir leur ami, leur compagnon de voyage et de guerre et, pour un des nains, un possible compagnon tout court.

oOo

Il bouillait. Aussi bien de colère que de satisfaction. Du deuxième car le hobbit réussissait à lui résister et du premier…. pour la même raison. C'est vrai quoi qu'il lui résiste un peu, ce que personne n'avait jusqu'alors réussit, c'est d'accord…. pendant un temps seulement. Parce que là ça devenait franchement très agaçant.

Toutefois il était content. Enfin quelqu'un qui se montrait digne de le porter le temps que son vrai maître ne revienne. Et après quand Sauron sera revenu, et bien pourquoi ne pas en faire un général d'armée. En plus avec le lien de père-fils entre Bilbo et Smaug ce serait tout bénef' pour eux.

C'est vrai qu'au début il avait pensé tuer le dragon et en faire l'esclave de Sauron une fois qu'il aurait ré-éclot, cependant il s'était vite rendu compte que contrairement aux autres personnes qui s'était occupés du cracheur de feu comme d'un investissement ; Bilbo, lui, le voyais vraiment comme son fils. Et allez savoir comment mais le lien qui s'était créé entre eux faisait en sorte que même si Smaug venait à mourir il resterait fidèle à son père hobbit. C'était un phénomène plus que rarissime. Encore un bon point pour le hobbit dans l'estime de Sring*. Celui-ci jubilait d'avoir trouvé un tel joyau, et qui aurait pu croire qu'il la trouverait en la personne d'un petit hobbit dans les bas-fonds d'une cité gobeline.

Pour Sring cela ne faisait aucuns doutes que c'était le destin qui avait fait en sorte que le blond tombe et le trouve. Et puis qui sait, s'il arrivait à le corrompre totalement et irrémédiablement…. peut-être qu'à ce moment-là une décision s'imposerait : soit continuer à attendre un maître mort et fou (NDA : bah là faut être réaliste, Sauron est taré même mort XD), soit changer de maître…. et pourquoi pas en changer pour un hobbit guerrier, père d'un dragon cracheur de feu ?

oOo

Azog était content. Et tout le monde sait qu'un Azog content c'est beaucoup d'ennuis en perspective ET pour tout le monde.

Il avait enfin retrouvé la trace du hobbit en suivant ces stupides nains, et même leur débile de mage gris et cet inconscient petit prince elfe n'avait rien remarqué. Mais mieux encore, il avait retrouvé SA trace. Celle de l'anneau. Et en songe celui-ci lui avait parlé de son plan. Bon d'accord, au début voir sa proie lui échapper parce que l'anneau voulait le hobbit pour lui l'avait mis quelque peu en rogne, cependant il avait vite retrouvé le rictus sanguinaire, qui lui servait de sourire, quand Sring lui avait dit que pour que le hobbit les rejoignent dans les ténèbres ils devraient le briser aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. L'anneau s'occuperait de la première partie et lui…. de la deuxième.

Alors maintenant il attendait tranquillement les directives, s'imaginant déjà le visage dévasté du roi nain en voyant celui qu'il aimait plonger dans les ténèbres par la faute de son ennemi. Oh qu'il avait hâte.

* * *

*c'est le nom que j'ai trouvé pour l'anneau : en anglais "Anneau" c'est "Ring" et le "S" c'est pour "Sauron" parce que c'est son créateur ^^.


End file.
